


His masculinity.

by 13thColdWar



Series: oh man, oh man (i am not really known for being speechless) [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint likes to tease Nat, F/M, Natasha's a real naughty woman, Steve in a suit and tie, dashing!Steve, drooling!Nat, this one's also short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 4. “It’s no question that Steve has a body of a Greek god and could possibly pass up as Hercules’ twin brother, but no words can come out of her mouth when she sees him in a suit and tie for Stark’s Annual Charity Gala.”





	His masculinity.

It is a wonder to Natasha how she had survived working closely with Steve all those months, without blurting out that she wanted to tear his clothes and jump his bones, or maybe ask him to do it to her. She was so damn proud of herself that she was able to look him in the eye, all the while thinking what she would like to do to him if he let her have a bite. 

But then again, she was Natasha Romanoff, the Russian femme fatale, the Black Widow. She catches men in her web, she leaves them at her mercy, and she’s the one who eats men alive. It takes more than Steve getting a new haircut to make her come knocking to his room in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a flimsy silk night gown and giving him the night of his life. 

Lucky for Romanoff, she was able to keep her shit together longer than she thought she would. One of the things was she can see the same look in his blue eyes, the one she was so familiar with and the kind she’s seen in all the other men’s eyes before. Natasha was sure then that Steve wants her as much as she wants him. In the bedroom. She even found another thing, other than his age, to tease him about. 

His love life. Or rather, lack of it. 

That man was a blushing virgin, and was only confirmed when she sometimes sees him checking her… _assets _out when he thinks she’s not looking; only to blush after doing it, as if he feels so guilty doing so.__

____

____

It was then that she realized that she would do him no good. The man was pure; he’s everything that is warm and true and beautiful here in this world. He is exactly what the world needs. And he deserves all the love he can get. She knows she can never give that to him and that she’ll only cause him pain and destruction; she’ll only taint him. The only good she’ll do to him is the sex – the way it’s always been before; leave her mark on men. 

So, she made it her mission to find him a girl. A girl that he needs and deserves. A girl that is as good as him. His right partner, as he always says. 

Her charade was going pretty well, until Tony (the bastard that he is) decided to ruin everything. It was not his fault, not when he has no knowledge of Natasha’s strong desire to ruin Steve; he was simply holding his annual charity gala, in honor of his mother. 

She was totally fine with the party, as long as it’s not extravagant. The party was even for a good cause and that was enough for Natasha to accept Stark’s invitation (not that Stark would easily leave her alone if turned it down), but certainly not enough for her to stop the murderous thoughts she has for Stark when she saw Steve walked into the party. 

Pepper, who she had been friends with ever since she found out that she was just an agent sent to watch Tony, sent her the dress that she would be wearing. The CEO called and told her that treat it as a gift from her and Natasha easily conceded. It was an elegant dress after all, that highlighted her eyes and gave emphasis to her slender waist. 

Now, it’s no question that Steve has a body of a Greek god and could possibly pass up as Hercules’ twin brother. But no words can come out of her slightly agape mouth, let alone form a coherent sentence, when she saw the captain walk in the room, wearing a suit and tie; courtesy of Stark, of course. Which makes her furious at the billionaire in the first place. 

Damn Stark. Why does he have to give Steve a suit and tie like that? And damn Steve for looking so delicious in it. 

The bastard made her speechless again and he has not the tiniest bit of idea about it. Fuck him for making me want to fuck him. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” She was suddenly reminded that Clint was beside her and was currently telling her about one of his many postponed projects at his house in Iowa. “Never thought I’d see the day the Black Widow drooling over some guy.” Clint shook his head and took a sip of his drink. 

Natasha looked at Clint and sent him her murderous glare that would usually be enough to shut Clint’s big mouth up, except her idiot friend knows that he’s right. And the bad thing is, she also knows that he is. She’ll probably never hear the end of this. 

“I was not drooling, Birdbrain,” Natasha shot back at her friend and let her gaze completely leave the gorgeous Captain. “Right,” Clint chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly with mirth. Natasha punched him, making sure it was not to bruise him but enough to stop his shaking shoulders. “The universe is terribly ironic. Imagine that; “Captain America and Mother Russia snogging at some back alley.” Clint moved his hands in the air for some dramatic effect. “The press would have a field day.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics, but it only made him laugh harder. Natasha kept her mouth shut, afraid to blurt out words she would later regret. One wrong word and Clint would know about her hidden desire to get a taste of America’s Golden Boy. 

When Clint finally stopped laughing, a smile remained in his face. And Natasha ignored at how genuine it looks and what it probably means. 

A few moments later, she delighted at seeing Steve gasp lightly when his gaze landed on her. She’d like to believe that is was because he was surprised to see her there, instead of what Clint says; “Rogers looks like a lovesick puppy.” 


End file.
